Relationship
by petrichorian
Summary: Sai menemukan guru yang tepat untuk mengajarkannya apa arti sebuah hubungan yang tadinya ia anggap begitu sederhana. Hints of NaruSasu, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, and SaiInoo. No Romance. A friendship fic from me, Ame no Suzushii. Read and review :


Sai belum mengerti apa arti suatu hubungan dalam dunia ini, namun akhirnya ia menemukan guru yang tepat untuknya, guru yang mengajarkan bahwa arti sebuah hubungan tidak semudah yang selama ini ia pikirkan...

elfujoshi (Ame no Suzushii)

Present

"**Relationship**"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I, You, and our Fate © elfujoshi**

Rating : K+

Genre : Friendship

Pairing : HINTS of NaruSasu, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, and SaiIno (Just hints )

Enjoy! XD

Angin semilir sejuk membuat desa Konoha menjadi sangat nyaman sore itu, matahari yang perlahan meluncur turun ke ufuk barat menambah keindahan langit dengan guratan-guratan merah bercampur oranye.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura besar, kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya ke batang pohon.

Semua orang sudah tahu siapa pemuda ini, tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto sang penyelamat desa, pahlawan. Si pahlawan sendiri tampaknya sedang tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian saat itu... lebih memilih menyendiri di sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari pusat kota, namun cukup tersembunyi untuk menyendiri.

"Calon Hokage sedang menyendiri, eh?" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pohon tempat Naruto bersandar.

Naruto menyeringai, "Ada apa?" pandangannya tetap tertuju pada langit oranye itu.

Si pemanggil tertawa kecil, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto. "Sakura sedang panik mencarimu tahu," katanya memberitahu.

"Aku pun perlu istirahat tahu! Sakura benar-benar semakin cerewet akhir-akhir ini!" Naruto berseru, tapi kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Naruto bertanya setelah tawa kecilnya itu terhenti.

Teman Naruto yang bernama Sai itu tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja... kau tidak perlu bertanya tentang hal itu, aku kan hebat..." katanya dengan nada datar.

"Cih," Naruto mendengus, sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

Sekejap keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hanya bunyi dedaunan yang bergesekan karena sang angin yang terdengar di telinga mereka.

Sai tiba-tiba berbicara, memecah keheningan, "Aku masih tidak mengerti..." katanya singkat.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai, "Tidak mengerti tentang apa?" Naruto menjawab.

"Tentang hubunganmu dengan Sakura, dan... dengan Sasuke juga! Sebenarnya siapa yang saling mencintai diantara kalian?" Sai bertanya dengan polos.

Naruto tersenyum seraya menegakkan duduknya, tak berbaring seperti sebelumnya. "Saling mencintai? Tentu saja kami saling mencintai! Apa yang kau maksudkan?" jawabnya.

Dahi Sai mengerut, kebingungan nampak jelas di wajahnya. "Siapa yang kau cintai? Sasuke atau Sakura?" Sai kembali bertanya.

"Keduanya..." Naruto menjawab singkat. Rasa geli tumbuh di hatinya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sai.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti, kau tahu?" Sai mengeluh, tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang bahkan tidak terasa gatal.

Naruto hampir tertawa, "Mau kujelaskan?"

Sai mengangguk, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, lalu bersikap seperti seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Hubungan kami seperti siklus... kau tahu siklus kan?" Naruto bertanya, sedikit bercanda.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Cepat lanjutkan!" Sai menjawab dengan tidak sabar, wajahnya serius.

"Aku menyukai Sakura, Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke, dan hubungan Sasuke dan aku... kami mempunyai ikatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata..." Naruto tersenyum.

"Mana yang lebih kau sukai, Sakura atau Sasuke? Pasti ada salah satu yang lebih kau sukai kan?" Sai kembali bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Mereka tidak sama Sai, tapi mereka melengkapi hidupku. Ada hal yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke tapi tak bisa dilakukan Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya." Naruto menjelaskan.

Sai mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, ada seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Naruto tertawa, kali ini cukup keras, lalu menjawab setelah ia memastikan tawanya telah berhenti, "Ekspetasi. Jika kau jatuh cinta, berarti aku menggantung ekspetasi yang tinggi tentang orang yang kau cintai kan? Nah, aku belum memiliki ekspetasi yang tinggi seperti itu, Sai... lagipula, aku tidak perlu seorang kekasih kalau aku memiliki banyak orang yang menyayangiku kan?" penjelasan panjang lebar itu berhenti.

Dalam hati Sai sangat setuju dengan perkataan Naruto itu, tapi ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali bertanya, "Apa alasanmu memaafkan kembali Sasuke? Setelah semua yang dilakukannya?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Otaknya mengingat wajah Sasuke ketika kembali ke Konoha tiga bulan lalu. Tanpa sadar Naruto menunduk dan tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Itulah fungsi dari 'ikatan'... untuk 'mengikat' kita agar tidak terjatuh kan? Aku mempercayai Sasuke, dan aku akan menjaga 'ikatan' itu agar ia tak terlepas dan terjatuh..." Naruto membiarkan pandangannya menerawang sebelum melanjutkan, "Setiap sesuatu yang dilakukan manusia di dunia ini pasti memiliki alasan kan? Dari sesuatu yang kecil, sampai yang besar... karena itu aku yakin, Sasuke mempunyai alasan atas semua yang dilakukannya, terlepas dari baik atau buruknya alasan itu."

Tiba-tiba Sai bertepuk tangan, senyum lebar tertempel di wajahnya. "Hebat kau Naruto, bicaramu benar-benar seperti seorang calon Hokage!" Sai tertawa kecil, tapi dari wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat kagum dengan teman satu tim-nya ini.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Kau mengejek atau memuji?" tanyanya.

Sai mengangkat bahunya, seraya menjawab, "Keduanya mungkin?"

"Dasar!" Naruto berteriak kesal seraya melemparkan kerikil di dekatnya ke arah Sai.

Dengan cepat Sai menghindar. "Aku tidak mau main-main denganmu lagi... jika ditanganmu, kerikilpun mungkin akan menjadi bola api!" Sai berhenti sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "Oh ya, karena perkataanmu tadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada Yamanaka hari ini..." suara Sai terdengar pelan.

Naruto terkejut seketika, mata biru langit-nya memandangi mata hitam gelap Sai dengan serius. "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak jadi? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang mempengaruhi otakmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah sangat serius.

Sai tampak biasa saja, tak panik atau apa, dengan santai ia menjawab, "Ekspetasiku padanya sudah cukup tinggi, tapi aku bahkan belum berani memanggilnya Ino atau Ino-_chan_..."

Tawa Naruto seketika membahana di bukit kecil itu, kedua tangannya memegang perutnya sendiri. Sai memandanginya dengan wajah bingung.

"Baiklah... baiklah, aku mengerti betul apa masalahmu Sai..." Naruto membalas di sela-sela tawanya yang semakin terhenti.

Belum sempat Sai membalas, sebuah teriakan terdengar dari bawah bukit.

"Hei _dobe_! Sakura mencarimu terus dari tadi! Cepat temui dia!" seorang pemuda dengan rambut khasnya yang belum berubah sedari dulu terlihat dari kejauhan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya berdiri dan membersihkan rumput kering yang menempel di celana oranye hitamnya, lalu berkata pada Sai, "Sepertinya tempat persembunyianku sudah diketahui semua orang, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Jaa, Sai!" Naruto berlari kecil sembari melambai pada Sai yang sudah bangun dari duduknya, menghampiri sahabatnya yang ia sebut saudara itu.

Sai hanya melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan, Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan sebelum berjalan bersama untuk kembali ke desa Konoha, kembali pada kesibukannya sendiri.

Sekarang akhirnya Sai mengerti mengapa Naruto begitu berusaha mati-matian untuk menjaga hubungannya dengan Sasuke, karena hubungan itu terlalu berharga untuk terputus, terlalu berharga untuk hilang begitu saja...

Sai tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan bukit itu seorang diri...

_Karena setiap hubungan kita dengan orang lain itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dijaga dengan penuh, tak peduli hubungan itu baik atau buruk di matamu, karena semua itu adalah pewarna hidup yang menjadikan hidup kita lebih berwarna, iya kan?_

Owari :)

A/N : Haloo~~ I'm back! XD Saya Ame no Suzushii, author abal nan malas yang udah berabad-abad (?) tak pernah apdet fanfic yang saya buat sendiri (=_=)v ini sedikit fanfic membosankan yang saya buat sebagai tanda kembalinya saya ke dunia FFN :)

Read and review, please! :)

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima!

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


End file.
